Tris Prior the Bad Girl
by TrisPedrad202
Summary: Tris Prior, the only girl who can easily beat anyone in a fight. The only girl who has the guts to stand up for herself against schools bad boy, Four Eaton. The only girl who refuses to fall in love. Tris Prior transfers to Dauntless High after her parents death, and lives with the Pedrads. She is closed off and doesn't talk a lot, but will someone break down her walls?
1. Summary

Tris Prior, the only girl who can easily beat anyone in a fight. The only girl who has the guts to stand up for herself against schools bad boy, Four Eaton. The only girl who refuses to fall in love. Tris Prior transfers to Dauntless High after her parents death, and lives with the Pedrads. She is closed off and doesn't talk a lot, but will someone break down her walls?

So Tris badass in this story.

Hope you enjoy!


	2. That was my Sister

**(A/N Hey people's! So I changed up the story plot! Please don't be mad, but I'm completely in love with the Pedrad family so I wanted to bring them into my story as more that just Fours friends. Also I thought this could create more tension between Tris and Four. How you stick with da story! Love ya! ~Ali!:):):):):):)**

 **Zeke POV:**

OMG OMG OMG! Sorry about that but I'm just so excited! Tommarow is the day we pick up my foster sister! I'm so happy because ever since my dad died, me and my younger brother Uriah, haven't had as many people to play with. I hope she likes sports. The only thing is, I heard her parents were murdered for their money, and so was her brother.

"Zeke, Uriah breakfast!" My mom shouts from downstairs. I'm 17 and Uriah is 16, I heard my new sister, Tris, is 16 as well. "Coming!" Me and Uriah both shout, and race downstairs. I get dressed quickly in red t-shirt, and black jeans with sneakers. I race downstairs with Uriah on my heels. Obviously just as excited about Tris coming as me.

"Hey Mom? Tris is coming to school with us right?" I ask her. She hands me and Uriah each a plate of pancakes. "Yes she is. Make sure to introduce her to you friends." She reminds me.

"Yep. Hope she likes them." I say more to myself than to my mom. "Don't worry, just remember she might me a little closed off for a few days, her parents did just die, as well as her brother." I nod my head.

 **-Time Skip to Lunch-**

"Hey Zeke, hey Uri!" Marlene greets us as we walk to our table with food piled on our plates. "Hey guys!" I reply. "Wow, some people are happy!" Lynn remarks. I nod my head and say while still smiling, "Well you see, my mom adopted a girl named Tris! And I'm just sooooo excited to play with someone other that dumbo over here." I jab my finger in Uriahs direction.

"Hey, I'm offended!" Uriah mocks hurt, while everyone else just laughs. For the rest of lunch we just talk about random stuff. Four, my best friend is the caption of the football team, Will my other best friend got a girlfriend named Christina, Marlene, Shannau, and Lynn joined the cheerleading team, stuff like that.

 **Tris POV: (the next day)**

 _Their dead._ Is the first thought I wake up too. Along with the thought that today is the day my foster mom will pick me up from th airport. I'm currently sitting in one of the seats. I must have fallen asleep. I take out my phone and headphones and blast, Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.

An hour later my plane lands and I get off, and walk over the the luggage belt. I don't have much, only a suitcase and a small duffle bag. I'm wearing a tight black tanktop, long black leggings, combat boots, and a leather jacket with the hood pulled over my face. I have my headphones in still. The only part of me visible is my dull blonde hair hanging on my shoulders. Grabbing my bags, I walk over to a bench.

I wait probably 30 minutes before a women, who's probably in her thirties, appears holding a sign with my name on it. She has brown hair, tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes. I stand and slowly walk over to her. "Hello, you must be Tris!" She exclaims when she sees me. I give her a fake smile and say, "Hi." "Why don't we go home and you can tell me about yourself." She says, "My name is Hana, but you can call me mom of coarse." "Alrigh, thank you." I say back in anwser. Hana takes my hand, and leads me outside to a car. We get in, her driving and me in the passenger seat.

"So tell me about yourself Tris." She says. I don't normally talk, but I guess I have to at least a little bit. She seems like a nice person anyway. "Well, my favorite colors are blue and black. I like sports and music. Especially track and field. Heart Attack is my favorite song, and sales is my favorite meal." I finish, perposly not talking about my past. I'm still in shock from when I found out that my parents were murdered along with Caled, my brother. I don't want to talk anymore that I need to.

"That's excellent. Your new brothers love sports too. Your 16 right? Uriah is 16 as well." My new mom says. "You'll see them today when their home from school." I don't respond and just continue to listen to music. We are both silent for the rest of the car ride beside the occasional question.

 **(Time skip to when Tris gets home.)**

Holly Crap. I just walked into my new room, and it's completely made of black and blue furniture. How did she already know those were my favorite colors? There is a black desk in the corner of my desk, and a twin sized bed besides it. It has a dark blue comforter with black throw pillows. There is wvena closet that has some clothes in it already. I have my own bathroom that has makeup, hair tools, and toiletries already in it. I have many other things in my room. I begin to unpack my suitcases. The thing at the top makes me freeze. It's a picture of me and my family, in the background there is a waterfall that we hiked to that day. I pick up the picture and place it on my bedside table.

Soon im done unpacking, so I just sit on my bed with a book. The time now reads 4:11, my new brothers should be home soon. I'm not looking forward to it. Why? Let's just say I'm not a people's person. Not since my family's death. I used to be happy all the time, always smiling, never unhappy. That all changed the night the man came to our house and shot them. I just don't feel like talking to anyone.

Sure enough, at 4:27 there is a sudden ruckus downstairs and excited screams. "Mom is she here!" I hear one voice screech, then Hanas saying, "Yes Zeke andUeiah,she's up stairs in her room." There are loud thundering footsteps coming upstairs, and then two heads poke threw my door and in my room. Both of them look like their mom, with deep brown eyes, dark hair, and olive skin.

"Hi I'm Zeke, and this is Uriah." The taller one introduces. All I say is, "Hi." And go back to my book. I still feel their presence, so I look back up at them and even though they did nothing wrong, I give them a glare. "Okay, um sorry. We'll be outside if you want to come play." The shorter one, Uriah says. And with that they are gone. I read just a little longer, and even though it's only 6pm, go to sleep.

 **Zeke POV:**

"Mom was right, she was cut off." Uriah says once we are oitof ear shot. "just gotta remember that her family was murdered, Uri." I say in a response. "Yeah I know, I just thought she would be a little more talkative." He says. Without another word we head outside and begin a one on one game of basketball.

 **(Time Lapse to next day.)**

I wake up to my blaring alarm clock. I have about 10 minutes to get dressed. Today I wear a green long sleeved shirt and black jeans with my usual sneakers. I gel my hair and head downstairs. Tris is already there, wearing the same outfit she had yesterday, her headphones showing.

I eat breakfast quickly and drive off to school to meet up with the gang, Me, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Shannua, and Four. I see them when I pull in, and they wave me over. "So how's the sister?" Shannua asks. "Nice, I guess. She only said one word to me and Uri." I respond. "Wow." Shannau says and looks a little surprised. "Her parents and brother were murdered so I guess I understand the reason for that." I say, just as Uriah pulls in. Altogether, we walk into the double doors.

We have our first three classes together. As we are walking down the hall towards our next period, History, I see a girl walking down the hall by herself. I can't see who yet because they have their back turned to us, and a hood over their head. What I can see is blonde hair hanging on her shoulders. Four, has always been the Bad boy of the school, as well as a player of a sort. Every girl in the school is either terrified of Four or deeply in love with him. So it's no surprise when he walks up to the girl and taps her shoulder. I feel bad for who ever she is.

"Hey cutie, I was thinkin-" Four starts to speak but doesn't get far because the girl apins around and punches Four in the nose, definitely breaking it. Four screams in pain, while wm and Uriah stand their shocked to come face to face with Tris. I didn't know she could punch. I'll have to remember to keep on her good side. If she even has one.

"Listen up, you better leave me the hell alone, or I'll do much worse." Tris hisses so quietly I almost don't hear it. With that she gives me and a very shocked Uriah, one glance and then continues walking down the hall like nothing ever happened.

"Who was that?!" Four shouts, peeling himself off the floor, clearly shocked. "She's hot." He adds. I feel the need to stand up for even though I barley know her. But all I manage to say is, "That was my sister."

 **(A/N Hey people's! Was it good? Was it bad? Suggestions? Ideas? I hope you wnjoyed the chapter and feel free to leave a suggestion or review, it would mean a lot. Please go check out my other stories! Thanks for da support! ~Ali!:):):):):):)**


	3. Introductions

**(A/N I'll keep this short. WARNING: Some swears, not fully revised. Hope you enjoy!)**

 **Tris POV:**

After I punched the guy, I walk away to my next class that just happens to be History. I get in a bit early and walk to the back corner. I plug in my headphones and listen to _Me, Myself, and I,_ by G-Ezy or someone like that.

A few minutes later, students begin to trickle in. Finally comes in and we start class. "Hello students, today we will be learning about the history of our presidents." She blabs on and on. I find myself leaning my head on the desk and my eyes flutter shut.

 **Four POV:**

 _Ow. That hurt._ I didn't know a girl could punch that hard. Then Zeke says something that shocks me, "That's my sister." He says. I'm shocked. No one has ever stood up to me before in school. I just don't understand who Zeke's sister isn't madly in love with me, all the girls are. I'm determined to break down the walls that she built around herself.

Later in History I notice her slumped over on her desk, with her head in her hands. I realize she is sleeping and laugh quietly to my self.

 **Uriah POV:**

I can't believe my sister just did that. No one has ever punched Four before. I'll have to watch out for Tris. I help Four off the floor, and the three of us head to History.

Once inside the History classroom I take a seat next to Zeke. Tobias sat behind me and I caught him looking at Tris who was currently sleeping on her desk. I don't blame her, this class is boring as hell.

Finally after what feels like hours of the teacher rambling on and assigning homework, we are free to walk to next period which just happens to be my favorite one. Lunch! Me and Zeke are still supposed to introduce Tris to our group of friends. Hopefully she won't punch anyone.

 **Zeke POV:**

Right now me and Uriah are going to introduce Tris to our friends. Mostly because she doesn't have any. No offense to her but she's not very social. The whole day and a half the I've known her she has said a total of one word to me, and it was hi. Also Tris isn't that good at making friends with her whole, Bad Ass, silent chic thing going on. I get it because of her parents, but she must be lonely.

I spot a head of blonde hair sitting down against the cafeteria wall. It must be Tris since they have headphones in. I walk over to her. "Hey Tris, wanna meet my friends?" I ask. Without answering she gets to her feet and follows me over to our table. "Hey guys, this is Tris my sister. Tris this is Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shannua, Will, and you know Four." I point to each of them when saying their name. "You want to sit with us?" Uriah asks. Tris shrugs and sits down between me and Lynn. "So, you have this lone wolf act going on? Do you ever talk? Go to parties? What do you do for fun?" Lynn bombards her with questions. "Actually I'm just not a people person." Tris answers sharply, finally looking at Lynn with annoyance dripping through every word. "Oh, week do you want to hang out with our group? We are friends now right?" Shannau asks, she has always been the nicer one. "Sure." Tris responds. She seems to be talking more, that's good. I know this sounds cheesy, but sometimes people just need friends to help them get through a hard time.

Tris nods here head while saying, "Sure, I have nothing better to do." I'm glad she's making some friends, and letting the tiniest bit of gratefulness show tree her tough exterior.

( **So tiredddd! So SOO sooooooooo sorry for not updating, just soooooo busy!)**


	4. Titanium

**(A/N Hey yo. So when I posted that last chapter I was SOOO tired and it was a short chapter. I apologize for being so inactive. Also I will be starting a story on Wattpad soon once I finish off some of my other ones. Hope you enjoy this one, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. They motivated me. The song for this chapter is Titanium Anna Kendrick cover, plz listen to it. One last thing is that I changed m y username to TrisPedrad202 because as you probably know by now, I'm obsessed with the Pedrad brothers, and think that Tris should have been their sister. Anyway without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**

 **Tris POV:**

 **(A week after Tris met the Uriah and Zeke's friends.)**

"Hey Tris!" Uriah calls out. I look at him. "The gang is coming over to play truth or dare, wanna come?" He asks. "Sure, since I live there." I reply in a duh tone. I have become a little closer with Uriah and Zeke now, but no one else. "Yay! Trissy is playing! Well, see you later." He screams.

I'm currently heading to music class, it's secretly my favorite. I love to sing, but no one has ever heard me before. I'm pretty early to class. No one is here yet, not even , our teacher. I feel the urge to release my feeling that I have bottled up since my parents death.

Walking to a stool, I sit. I make sure the door is closed first before I start to sing.

 **Four POV:**

Im on my way to music class when I hear a faint voice. I follow it and end up standing in front of the door that leads into the music classroom. I peek threw the window and see a brush of blonde hair. _Tris._ Carefully, so I don't alert her that I'm here, I creek the door open and listen to her beautiful voice sing, with so much emotion in each word.. She singing titanium.

 _"You shout it out_

 _But I can't here a word you say_

 _Im talking loud not saying much_

 _Im criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down but I get up_

 _Im bullet proof nothing to loose_

 _Fire away fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

She finishes singing the song after a few minutes. I see a tear slide down her cheek, and Tris pushes the palms of her hand into her eyes. It's almost as if she's trying to push memories out of her own brain. _Well of course she would you idiot. Her family just died._ I remind myself.

Tonight is Friday, it's also truth or dare. I have a plan.

 **Zeke POV:**

Tonight is truth or dare. Everyone has been so excited for it, except Tris of coarse. I'm actually surprised she even agreed to play. Anyways, I plan on asking Shannau out on a date. I'm SOOO nervous. Uriah is planing on asking Marlene out, and Four was taking to himself about something. I'm not sure what it was. I have strange friends.

 **Uriah POV:**

I'm asking Maelene out on a date tonight and I'm SOOO nervous but excited. I REALLY hope we have dauntless cake at home. I have to admit, I'm surprised Tris agreed to play with us. I have some really evil truths and dares in mind.

Well, I just need to get through this last class until I can go home and EAT EAT EAT!

 **Tris POV:**

Finally school is over, so I hop on my bike and zoom off home.

When I pull in I notice my brothers cars. They must be here with the gang. I walk in to the sight of Uriah stuffing his face with cake, and Will, Zeke, and Four trying to steal Uriahs cake. The girls sit on the couch on their phones, all except Lynn. Lynn just swiped Uriahs legs out from under him, and is currently pinning him to the ground and threatening him unless he gives up the cake. For the first time since my parents died, I laugh and surprise everyone, even myself. "Wow Tris, you actually laughed! A real one too!" Uriah exclaims, which earns him a punch from Lynn. I just roll my eyes. "We are all human after all." I retort back, and go back to my silent self.

"Well, let's get playing!" Uriah shouts, rubbing his hands together and cackling evilly.

 **(A/N Hey peeps. This was a filler chapter and there will be truth or dare next chapter, I just wanted to set it up with this chapter. I'm sorry for how short it is. Hope you forgive me! Bye!:):):):):):):)**


End file.
